I'll Always Hold You
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: After the events of 5x06, Barry lets Caitlin know that he will always be there for her, and that its okay to cry. (Snowbarry)


**AAAAAAAH YOU GUYS 5x06 MADE SO MANY AWESOME OPPORTUNITIES FOR SNOWBARRY FICE THAT I JUST CANNOT EVEN.**

 **And in addition to the fact that hurt/comfort Snowbarry is currently my life... you know I gotta write something about it.**

 **Does it make me a bad person to say I honestly love hurt!Caitlin? I feel bad. But like if she's being comforted it means someone loves her...**

 **Okie onto the fic lol**

* * *

Barry sighed as he looked on with Caitlin. Cisco has just walked out of the lab to start trying to find Caitlin's dad again...

He could tell how upset she was.

The way she had described him was like he was the only hope she had left for putting her life back together... and now he was gone.

"Cait... I'm so sorry," Barry said, walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder. "We will find your dad again. I promise."

Caitlin sniffled. "I know... I just... I missed him so much. A-And now that he came back... it just feels like when he faked his death all over again."

Barry knew the pain of losing a father - it was absolutely awful. He had been in Caitlin's shoes before, and he felt terrible that she had to experience this heartbreak.

"You don't deserve this," he said, rubbing her back softly in a circle motion. "I know what it's like to lose a dad..."

Caitlin then looked down, remembering Henry. He was the most gentle soul ever - she missed him so much. "I-I'm sorry if I dug up some bad memories for you-"

"No no no, you're okay," Barry said, looking down at her.

Caitlin offered a faint smile, but then she sniffled again. Barry knew what was coming - she wouldn't keep it in forever.

"Cait... you can let it all out if you need to," he said.

Caitlin then finally made eye contact with him - she was biting her lip and her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

Barry hugged her immediately, and she finally felt safe in his arms - safe to cry and not be judged.

All of her stresses and all the sadness that had built up inside her was let out onto Barry's shoulder in sobs and hugging. She felt selfish for doing this - but Barry assured her that she was welcome to do this anytime she needed to.

"I-I... oh Barry," she whispered softly through her sobs. "W-Why did m-my dad d-do that?"

"That was Icicle that did that stuff... I'm almost certain your dad would never do that to you," he said. "Cait... you're too precious to be used like that. Icicle is just a manipulative pest who's just using your dad. When we find him, we'll make sure he never uses your dad like that again. I promise you."

Caitlin nodded, and whispered "thank you" softly.

"Oh Barry... I-I can't tell you how much you mean to me," she whispered. She was still crying lightly, but they weren't her wails and sobs of a few minutes ago.

"You don't have to tell me," Barry said. "I can't tell you how much you mean to me, Cait..."

Caitlin then started hiccuping, and Barry quickly ran to grab her a cup of water and some Kleenex.

"Thank you," she said, sipping the water and blowing her nose. "I... guess I just needed to cry."

"Crying is okay, Cait... no one's gonna think less of you for it," Barry told her, his hand still on her shoulder.

Caitlin smiled softly, her face lighting up for a brief second. "Barry... thank you. For everything you've done today. I couldn't have asked for anyone to be by my side other than you."

Barry nodded, and rubbed her back. "Don't mention it. Anything for you, Cait."

Caitlin then put her hand into his, and squeezed tightly as a sign that she would hold onto him as long as she was able. He knew he would do the same for her...

Right now they both just needed each other.

And they mattered to each other more than ever from that point on.

* * *

 **This is just a little drabble for my soul. Honestly I need to write more hurt/comfort stories...I love doing them so much.**

 **I think I might do an Olicity or Ray/Zari one soon. :)**

 **Either way, I hope you all have enjoyed this drabble! I know I've enjoyed writing it. Gosh I could write Snowbarry forever xD see you guys soon!**


End file.
